


I'm Here

by bighammerlittlehammer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighammerlittlehammer/pseuds/bighammerlittlehammer
Summary: It was just a kiss at first.





	I'm Here

It was just a kiss at first. Quick, close-lipped, soft and painfully sweet, like all the others they’d stolen when no one was looking. Link had started it, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He’d given up wondering how Allen Walker could so easily make him forget his love of rules. When the first kiss broke, Allen chased it, and Link gave in without complaint. It was Allen. If Allen wanted more, he’d get more. He always did. So the kisses multiplied, slowly building in intensity, until suddenly Link was aware of Allen’s hot tongue running along his lips, and he opened his mouth without complaint or hesitation. When had they gotten so close? It wasn’t just their mouths that were connected now, their hands were twisting into each other’s clothes, their hips pressed painfully close. Allen’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, and Link groaned. Without thinking, he stepped forward, pressing Allen’s back to the alley wall, arms wrapping tightly around him. The chances they would be seen were low, surely they could extend this moment a little longer. He so rarely got to touch Allen like this; he wanted to savor it as long as possible.

Allen gasped into Link’s mouth as he was pushed against the wall. This was so unlike the composed inspector, it was rather refreshing not to be dragging out moments of affection with hours of teasing and flirting. Link was usually so hard to crack, but in this moment, he was different. Desperate, in a way. His lips moved to Allen’s neck, and Allen shivered, tilting his head for him, gripping the back of his coat.

“Link…” He didn’t dare raise his voice. Even if this corner of town was mostly empty, he didn’t want to risk drawing attention to them. So he bit back the urge to beg for more, and simply arched against Link’s body, panting quietly, clawing at his back. Link’s lips traveled up his neck again, then paused by his ear. The feeling of warm breath tickling him made Allen shiver and groan, wondering how far Link intended to push things. At this rate, Allen wasn’t going to be able to focus on the mission at all.

“I love you.” He said the phrase quietly, so quietly there was no way Allen would’ve heard it if it wasn’t whispered directly into his ear as it was. Link’s heart rate picked up even as he said it, dreading the possible reactions. But Allen only gasped, melted against him, and seized his braid. Their eyes met for a moment before Link was jerked into another kiss, more passionate than the ones that had come before it. Allen mumbled his name into his mouth, and Link pressed them impossibly closer, wishing he could make the world vanish, just for a moment, so he could be truly alone with the exorcist - the angel - in his arms.

Link tensed as Allen’s hands ranked down his back, blunt nails tracing lines in their wake. He couldn’t scratch him through his clothes, but god Link wished he could. He panted, arching, realizing dimly that their hips were pressed tightly together and Allen was grinding up into him. Link felt played, like the piano in the ark, his keys pressed just right to move the way Allen wanted him to.

“A-Allen, tell me what you want from me.” Allen’s heart fluttered madly at those words - Link sounded lost, needy, pleading. He was the one twitching and arching and moaning at every touch from Allen, yet he was begging Allen to give him a command.

“You!” was all Allen could come up with as a response before he greedily crashed their lips together again. He tried to communicate what he meant with his hands and his body - that he needed to be as close to Link as possible, that fusing into one being might not even be enough. But Link shuddered and moaned quietly, pleadingly.

“ _ How _ do you want me?” he asked, and Allen did the only thing he could think of. He turned them over, pinning Link to the wall, attacking his mouth with feverish need. Link willingly splayed himself out, and Allen took the opportunity to slip a knee in between his thighs. He reveled in the way Link moaned and bucked against him.

“Do you think I don’t see how you look at me?” Link shivered at the question, breathed into his ear like the secret it was. “Do you know how many nights I’ve considered touching myself, knowing you’d be watching?” God lord, was Allen a sweet-talker too? Link groaned.

“Oh, Allen…” The thoughts that brought to mind were almost too much to bear, and definitely too easy to conjure. The thought of Allen, in his bed just next to and above Link’s futon on the floor, stretched out naked and stroking himself, making deliciously tempting noises just like he was now-

“Would you cave if I said your name?” Allen queried, and Link felt his heart stop for a moment as Allen’s hand slipped down between them. He was barely aware of Allen stroking the front of his own trousers as he breathed Link’s name like it was a prayer. Then he did it again, and again, his knee grinding against Link. This was too much, Link couldn’t handle this sinfully sweet angel touching himself and chanting his name, eyes shut in ecstacy.

“Allen, do you love me?” The question made Allen’s eyes fly open for a moment, and he hurriedly hid his face in Link’s neck. Could he do this? Could he really? Putting on a show for Link was easy, making him buck and writhe and beg was all good fun. But could he answer his question honestly, at a time like this?

“... Yes, I love you.” Allen whispered, clenching his eyes shut. He didn’t slow his movements, his breathing ragged as Link’s hands found their way inside his clothes. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” The first time was so difficult, but all the times after were natural, as natural as saying Link’s name.

“So many nights I’ve wanted you… wanted to touch you…” Link was mumbling as he caressed Allen, his voice awed. Allen couldn’t take it. Link was so reverent, almost worshipful, it made Allen feel as if his skin was glowing. He rolled his hips against Link’s again, taking joy in every shudder and sound he drew out of him. Link came almost silently, with another vow of love on his lips, and Allen wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life making Link repeat the action over and over again.

Link didn’t allow himself to loosen his grip as Allen’s efforts came to focus more on himself. The shorter man twisted and squirmed in his arms, hips bucking into his hand, face turned upward almost as if he was purposefully giving a show. Maybe he was. Link stroked his hair, holding him close, entranced as Allen’s hips started to quiver.

“Come on Allen, come on… I’m here… I’m here.” He didn’t know what compelled him to say that, but it made Allen’s mouth drop open and his voice quaver like he was about to sing. He pressed close to Link, his hips thrusting a few more times as he fell over the edge. Link swore to himself he’d never forget the way Allen panted his name in that moment.

For a moment, the two stayed perfectly still, twisted tightly around one another, pulses racing and breathing disjointed. Link could feel Allen’s heartbeat pressed against his, and he wondered at how fast it was going, like there was a wild bird fluttering in his chest. Allen was clinging to him tightly, face still buried in his neck, his whole body shaking slightly. His breathing was rapid, and every time he tried to slow it, he’d shudder, sounding almost like he was crying. Link stroked his back, concerned. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Allen spoke up, voice small and vulnerable.

“You’re not here for  _ him _ , right?” Allen hated himself for thinking of the Fourteenth at a moment like this, for daring to let his own waking nightmare taint this precious moment - but he feared the knowledge that Link might only be doing any of this to get close to him, to observe him, to be ready for the next time Nea D. Campbell would rear his head and attempt to push Allen into oblivion permanently.

“No. I’m here for you, Allen.” Link squeezed him close, a hand in his hair. “You and only you.” The words were so simple, so straightforward, but said with such sincerity that Allen wanted to cry. He nodded weakly, finally allowing himself to take a proper deep breath.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no explanation for this.


End file.
